This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Segmented stator assemblies are often used in electric machines such as, for example, hermetic compressor motors. The segmented stator assemblies typically include a plurality of annularly disposed stator segments coupled together, and rotors positioned within bores formed by the coupled stator segments. The stator segments are each wound with magnet wire, which can be energized to cause mechanical movement of the rotors for operation. The stator segments can each be wound with magnet wire individually, or several stator segments can be wound with a common, continuous magnet wire (e.g., chain wound, etc.). End caps are often coupled to end portions of the stator segments to insulate the stator segments from the magnet wire and to facilitate placement of the magnet wire on the stator segments. The end caps can also include features for routing the magnet wire as necessary.